


Baffling

by MoonstoneMoonlight



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Dreamswap - AU, Ds inkberry, InkBerry - freeform, M/M, dreamswap, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstoneMoonlight/pseuds/MoonstoneMoonlight
Summary: (Dreamswap) Ink and Blue are in an undefined relationship, and Ink suspects Blue of being an illogical hot mess, not that he’s really one to talk.
Relationships: Blue/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Baffling

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mild cursing

Ink was sure he’d get into trouble if anyone found out about him and Blue. It wasn’t that relationships for people in the Defence devision were against the rules - just kinda frowned upon - but rather it was the certain feeling that anything to do with Blue, specifically, was in some way going to end in disaster somehow. And most likely bending the law. Blue and trouble went hand in hand and Blue could deny it all he wanted, it was true. But no matter how many times Ink told Blue how incredibly shifty he was, Blue only seemed to hear the ‘incredible’ bit.  
  
But besides all that, it was probably easier not to clue anyone in. Dream, from experience, didn’t trust Blue in the slightest - there was that ‘bending the law’ thing coming into play again - and if he knew Ink was in any way involved with him, he’d probably take it upon himself to rattle Blue into good behaviour. Which would, obviously, have the exact opposite effect.  
(Not that Ink was _totally_ opposed to helping Blue prank his boss, but that was more like a serious dating sort of thing. Or at least a month anniversary of something-or-other.)  
  
Ink had a habit of going off on his own (both when he was working and not, to Dream’s endless frustration) so it wasn’t as if anyone would notice him drifting in Blue’s general direction more and more, and his ‘co-workers’ knew well enough by now that Ink’s personal and romantic life was “fuck off and die” and “none of your business” so unless he started bragging about Blue - and what, exactly, was there to brag about, the insufferable prick, aside from his immaculate hair and stupidly soft hands - no one was likely to figure it out.  
  
Blue seemed to think that his entirely logical reasoning was somehow embarrassment, which no, shut up, he wasn’t. He and Blue hadn’t even put a _name_ on whatever their ‘relationship’ was, at the moment, so how was he supposed to be embarrassed about it? It wasn’t like he’d never kissed anyone before; and if, by chance, Blue was an unfairly good kisser, well that was hardly Ink’s fault. And Ink wasn’t the one sitting way too close to his - friend?? - on the sofa, when he invited himself over to watch the latest trashy movie.  
If anything, Blue should be the one embarrassed, seeing as he was the one with an unsteady relationship with a legally sanctioned killer. Not to mention he was ‘unemployed’ and living in the back end of nowhere - living in outer space on a goddamn asteroid was as close to complete isolation as you could get while still having reliable food - to which Blue would remind him, unfailingly, that it didn’t count as isolation if Ink was there. Which was stupid, and even more stupid was that Ink kept coming back anyway.  
Of course, telling Blue he should be embarrassed was like telling a mountain to roll over. It was a task in futility. The best Blue could mange was mildly shame-faced, and maybe some crocodile tears if he was really feeling like a drama queen, and even then Ink was _certain_ that he was seconds away from smiling, he just couldn’t prove it. Blue was a bastard like that.  
  
Most of his complaints fell on deaf ears, though, or were occasionally silenced by Blue getting way too into his personal space (which wasn’t always a bad thing, but Ink wasn’t about to tell Blue that. The smugness would be unbearable.)  
Blue did make an effort - _sometimes_ \- to pat down Ink’s ruffled feathers, usually by prodding him onto the sofa to watch something and cuddling him under a blanket, claiming that he was a cold, which was a fucking _lie_ , but not one that Ink was too willing to call him out for. The occasional sneaked kisses were also not worth complaining about.  
  
And the few times he fell asleep there, buried under a blanket and watching some mindless drivel, Blue let him stay the night. Hell, Blue made him _breakfast_ , which was somehow more baffling than anything he’d ever done. _Ever._


End file.
